The Last of the Centaurs
Three centaurs walk through the forest. They are ambushed. During the fight, one of the attackers calls the youngest-looking centaur the one they are after. The other two centaurs are killed. They tell the wanted one to run. He gets shot in the arm with an arrow, and then he does run. Xena and Gabrielle walk through a village. They are shopping. Gabrielle tries on clothes. She goes into a more secluded stall and the ghost of Ephiny appears to her. Gabrielle tells Xena that Ephiny is there. Ephiny says that Xenan, her son, is in danger. Gabrielle realizes Xena can't see or hear Ephiny. Xena says this is because Gabrielle is an amazon and has the right of caste. A town crier comes through with a "wanted" scroll. The picture is of a centaur, Xenan. There is a bounty on Xenan's head, posted by Lord Belach. Xena says it's time to go offer their services to Lord Belach. Xena and Gabrielle go to Lord Belach. Xena pauses and stares. Ephiny tells Gabrielle that Belach is the image of Borias, Xena's lover. Belach tells Xena that Xenan has his daughter, Nicha. He is very upset. Xena asks him if his father was Borias. Belach says don't ever say that name, he was a nasty warlord and he doesn't want to talk about his father. He says his wife died bringing Nicha into the world. Xena says she'll get his daughter. Ephiny's ghost stares down Belach. Ephiny tracks Xenan. Xena tells Gabrielle that Borias has Belach before Xena entered his life. Xena says she owes Belach. Xena says that Belach won't listen to reason until he has his daughter back. Ephiny appears to Xenan, but he can't see her. He senses her, though. Then Xena and Gabrielle appear. They say they are friends and that they knew her mother. Xenan says they aren't old enough for that. Gabrielle tells Xenan that his mother's spirit is with them. Ephiny tells Gabrielle to sing a lullaby, that she changed some of the words for Xenan. Gabrielle sings it and Xenan believes them. Gabrielle tells Xenan that Ephiny brought them to him. He calls out Nicha. She comes to him and they kiss. "This is my Nicha," he says. Xena sees that Nicha is pregnant. Xena touches Nicha's tummy and tells her it is a boy, a little centaur. She is due any time. Nicha says her father didn't know she was pregnant; she'd been kind of hiding that fact. Nicha says she loves Xenan. Xenan tells Xena that Belach has declared war on the centaurs. Xena tells Xenan that Belach is the son of Borias. They head off to the secret place where the centaurs are staying. Gabrielle asks Xena what she owes Belach. In a flashback, Xena recalls being in Borias' camp. She has a crutch, but she drops it and goes to Borias. She wants him to drop his army, take the stash of money, and head east. He says he has Natasha to think about. Xena and Borias go into a tent to giddy-up. A little boy comes along and goes into the tent. He sees Xena sitting on Borias. Xena gets up and hauls the kid outside. She tells him to never step between two people and their passion. Back in the present, Xena tells Gabrielle that she shamed his mother and stole his father, she can't let Belach lose his daughter, too. The centaur camp has been devastated. A hug pit is filled with dead centaurs. Ephiny says it is a prophesy. Xenan says every last one is dead "Belach will pay for this!" he cries. Gabrielle stops him from leaving. Nicha says Xenan must stay alive for her. He wants to know who will bring justice? Xena says she will see justice done. Xenan cries. Xena goes to Belach. She tells Belach she has talked to Nicha. Nicha is with her husband, mourning his people. Belach says that can't be. He says he built all of this (the village, his house) for Nicha, and he wants her back to give him a grandson, not some bastard centaur. Belach calls out for his men to kill the centaur. Xena pulls her sword on Belach and repeats her words about passion. Belach realizes who Xena is. He pulls his sword. Xena disarms him as easily as swatting a fly. He calls his guards. Xena fights the guards. She ties up Belach and tosses him out the window onto a horse. They ride off, with the guards following. Xena and Belach ride a long way while being chased. Xena grabs a vine, swings off her horse, beats up the guards following her and swings back onto the horse Belach is riding. They go to the pit of the dead centaurs. Xena tosses Belach off the horse. Xena says Borias was a better man than Belach. He says they aren't remembering the same guy, then. In a flashback, we see a woman find the small boy Belach where Xena left him. The woman finds Xena on Borias. Borias gets up and chases after Natasha. Natasha tells Borias he must choose. He says if Natasha was more woman, he wouldn't have to. Xena climbs on a horse. Borias gets on behind her. The boy calls out, "papa." Borias tosses him something. Back in the present, Belach says he and his mother fell into servitude. Belach still wears the thing Borias tossed him, to remind him how his father left him. Xena shows Belach the pile of dead centaurs. Xena says she wanted Belach to know who Borias really was. Xena whistles for her horse as Belach's men arrive. Xenan, Nicha and Gabrielle walk through the woods. Nicha has pains. Ephiny's ghost tells Gabrielle it's time for the baby. They take Nicha to a nearby abandoned homestead. Gabrielle tells Xenan to keep a lookout. Belach's soldiers come. Xenan yells and the soldiers follow him as he leads them away from Nicha. Two bounty hunters decide to find Nicha and keep her for a ransom. Ephiny tells Gabrielle to calm Nicha and keep her quiet. The bounty hunters come in and find Nicha and Gabrielle. Xena bursts in and takes the two guys out. Xena goes to Nicha. Gabrielle asks if Xena killed Belach. Xena says no, and Gabrielle says she should have. Xena says she couldn't do it. Xena does the pinch on Nicha to stop her pain while Xena performs a C-section. Xena delivers the baby boy centaur and gives him to his mother. Ephiny watches and cries. Someone calls out for Xena. She goes outside. Belach has Xenan. He wants to trade; his daughter for the centaur. Ephiny's ghost appears. Xena says she'll trade Belach's life for the centaur. Xena cuts the rope holding Xenan with her chakram. Lots of fighting. Belach goes after Xenan, but Belach isn't much of a fighter. Xena tells Xenan to go get Nicha and the baby and get out of there. Xenan sees his son. Xena is surrounded as more men come. Ephiny the ghost tells Gabrielle that Xena needs help. Xena and Gabrielle fight. Nicha says her father and Xena will kill each other. What can they give their son? Xena and Gabrielle fight some more. Xena goes to get Belach. She is about to kill him when Nicha comes out with the baby. She says, "Stop it." Nicha tells her father she loves Xenan. Xena says she will kill Belach. Xena tells him that Borias grew into a better man as drew away from Xena. She reminds Belach he had a brother. In a flashback, scenes where Borias betrayed Xena because she was betraying him and Borias helped the centaurs. Then how Borias died trying to see his son. Xena tells Belach Borias died trying to change what he had become. Xena tells Belach to end the killing now so his daughter won't hate him like he hates his father. Belach cries out, "No!" and says it is all over. "She belongs with him," he says. He goes to his daughter and asks her forgiveness. He tries to give the thing Borias gave him to his grandson but Nicha says you give it to him yourself when he's older. She says they named the baby centaur Borias. Belach takes Nicha and Xenan to a safe place, land owned by Nicha's mother. Ephiny asks Gabrielle if she can borrow her body. Ephiny, through Gabrielle, appears to Xenan. She sings baby Borias a lullaby. Xena and Belach appear to have made up, too. Ephiny says she has to leave, but she'll always be near. Gabrielle returns to her self. Gabrielle and Xena walk off. Gabrielle says she's glad Xena didn't kill Belach. Xena puts an arm around Gabrielle as they walk off.